geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Vault
The Vault is a feature in Geometry Dash that enables the player access to a screen containing a text field that returns responses and additionally rewards after inputting certain phrases. It is accessible through the settings menu from the upper right corner, initially requiring 10 user coins to unlock. If you click the lock while an incorrect or previously used password in the text box, the text above changes to text such as "There is no spoon." If you click it enough, sometimes you will get green text. These are clues to finding the passwords listed below. Most clues are split into several lines, so you must click the lock multiple times to read the entire clue. Passwords *'Lenny:' Unlocks a cube. *'Robotop:' Unlocks a robot. *'Sparky:' Obtains a secret coin. *'Spooky:' Unlocks a cube. *'Ahead:' Unlocks a wave. *'Blockbite:' Unlocks a UFO. *'Neverending:' Unlocks a UFO. *'Mule:' Unlocks a ship. *'Gandalfpotter:' Unlocks a trail. *'Players username: '''Unlocks a cube. *'8, 16, 30 ,32, 46, 84 (consecutively): Unlocks a wave. Gallery Robot02.png|Robot unlocked after typing "Robotop" Wave08.png|Wave unlocked after typing "Ahead" UFO12.png|UFO unlocked after typing "Neverending" UFO11.png|UFO unlocked after typing "Blockbite" Ship20.png|Ship unlocked after typing "Mule" Cube51.png|Icon unlocked after typing "Spooky" Cube62.png|Icon unlocked after typing "Lenny" Trail04.png|Trail unlocked after typing "Gandalfpotter" Coin.png|You get a secret coin after typing "Sparky" Wave13.png|Wave unlocked after typing "8", "16", "30", "32", "46", and "84" consecutively. Cube64.png|Icon unlocked after typing the player's username. Trivia * The song that plays in the vault is "Random Song 01", which was also used by RobTop in one of the Update 2.0 sneak peek videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssRy9WKhCOk. ** Robert Topala was actually the creator behind this song. ** In the game files, the song played in the background is named "secretLoop". ** Formerly on the Android version, there is no music in the Vault. The music is added in Update 2.0.1. ** However, it does not loop on the downloading section. *The face on the grey padlock resembles a "Demon" difficulty icon except that it is grey, has red eyes and no horns. He is known as the Vault Keeper. As said on a loading screen phrase, the Vault keeper's name is "Spooky". *Several lines have voluntary typos: "Ridic'ulus" (Ridiculous) (referring to a ''Harry Potter spell), "Roses are '''read" (Red) (possibly breaking the fourth wall. Fixed in 2.0.1), and "Your' hopeless''" (You're). *This is not the room you are looking for..." Is a reference to Star Wars. *"You shall not pass!" and "It's my precious..." are both references to The Lord Of The Rings. *"There is no spoon" is a reference to The Matrix. *"Gryffindor!" is a reference to Harry Potter. * "Sneaky hobbitses", ''and "Fly, you fool!", are both references to ''The Lord Of The Rings. * "...or use the force" ''Is a reference to ''Star Wars. * The word "D*mnit" was changed to "Nevermind", most likely because it is perceived as a vulgar word. *The icon unlocked for typing the series of numbers is most likely based of an Eye of Providence, a reference to the popular meme Illuminati. **The logic behind the numbers is based on the American TV series "Lost". In it, characters have to enter the series of numbers, namely 4 8 15 16 23 42, to reset a counter. The same logic is used here, however, the strange book suggested in one of the clues doubles every page number, hence the numbers in the code are doubled too. ** The line "It makes me feel Lost" in the same clue may be a reference to Lost. ***If you start to type the code, the messages on top will become red and unique to every number after 16, indicating you are on the right track. *"Gah! You have doomed us all!" is a reference to the achievement Doomed us all!, which is the same achievement earned upon that quote appearing. He says "Gah!" in various sentences. Those are: "'''Gah!'", ''"'GAH!! You have doomed us all!", and ''"'Gah, I forgot the word!"'' *Ironically, GAHHHHH!!! is also the name of the achievement unlocked when getting 4000 stars. There are quotes around the internet that in 2.1 there will be another sequence of numbers which makes the screen blank out then display a message: 'Welcome to the Extreme Difficulty of Geometry Dash', and it will show a new difficulty icon. Quotes These quotes come in specific orders. After line 30 (Fine, press the button) the vault keeper will restart the chain from line 1 (How did you get in here?!) and so on. A random clue (green text) can appear between any line at any moment, and they are shown as bold text below. When typing in a valid password for the first time, a corresponding special line is triggered. The same line can never be triggered again after you've done the corresponding password once, and these lines are shown as italic and has a word behind them, with the word representing the corresponding password. #How did you get in here?! #What are you poking around for? #Don't you have better things to do? #There is no spoon #Go away! #I should have hid this room better... #You're not supposed to be in here... #RubRub won't like this... #zzzZZZZ... #Don't touch that! #Why U touch my stuff? #RubRub better not find you in here... #Can't you just leave? #This is not the room you are looking for... #Sneaky sneaky... #It's my precious... #You shall not pass! #Don't push the button! #You're gonna get me in trouble... #This is getting ridiculus... #Go collect some stars #Maybe there are new levels? #Just, stop bothering me #I'm gonna stop talking #... #...... #GAH! #Your hopeless... #Really, still here? #Fine, press the button *''WHAT?! How did you know my name?! (Spooky)'' *''My Coin...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Sparky)'' *''So he told you?... (Robotop)'' *''You learn quickly! (Ahead)'' *''NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Lenny)'' *''That was weird... (Gandalfpotter)'' *''How do you know my secrets?! (Blockbite)'' *''You're pretty good at this (Neverending)'' *''Ah, Right you are. (Mule)'' *''He could be watching right now...'' (Your account name, Ex: Robtop) *''...'' (16) **''What do you think you're doing?'' (30) **''Those numbers, aren't they...'' (32) **''NO NO NO NO!!!'' (46) **''GAH!! You have doomed us all! (84) *'Are you always like this?' **'I mean, what's the point?' **'Let me guess, you're gonna push the button?' **'What a surprise''' *'Look behind you!' **'I thought I saw something' **'Maybe it's just my imagination' **'Or was it?' **'DUN DUN DUN!' *'I have an idea for a gamemode' **'You play as a cube' **'That can jump' **...And there are spikes **'Nevermind...' *'So... what's up?' **'The back button is in the corner.' **'Ready to leave yet?' **'Whenever you're ready...' **'Fine, I can wait.' *'Roses are red' **'Violets are blue' **'Click the back button' **'So I get rid of you' *'I heard a joke the other day' **'Two cubes walk into a bar' **'Wait... did they walk or slide?' **'I don't think cubes can walk' **'Nevermind'... *'Don't you get tired of clicking?' **'I mean, isn't it boring?' **'Click click click' **'Is that all you do?' *'There's a trail hidden somewhere' **'But RubRub didn't tell me where' **'...Or what the password is' **'You will have to ask him '(Relating to gandalfpotter) *'Fly, you fool!' ** ...or use the force ** Whichever comes first ** Sneaky hobbitses... ** Gryffindor! '(Also relating to ''gandalfpotter) *'''You're here for my gold, aren't you? **'I had a secret coin once' **'It was so beautiful' **'I called it, Sparky' (Relating to the hidden coin) *'So? You're looking for a hint' **'I hid one in the game' **'But I'm not telling you' **'It's definitely not on the support page' (Relating to blockbite) * Secrets secrets secrets... ** It's hard to keep track of ** Makes me feel lost... ** Maybe we are in a twilight zone? ** Reminds me of a book I read ** The pages were weird ** Page one was page two ** Page three was page six ** Made it really hard to read '(Relating to the numbers) *'I don't feel good **'RubRub will come soon...' **'...Unless he's already here' **'Watching, waiting, lurking...' **'He know every move I make' **'Every move YOU make' **'But maybe you can stop him?' **'Maybe you are the key?' (Relating to the player's username) *'I like the new Robot mode' **'I even have my own Robot' **'RubRub gave it to me as a present' **'No, I won't give you a hint...' (Relating to Robotop) *'Don't tell RubRub, but I stole an icon' **'He will never notice...' **'I hid it with my name as the password' **'Muahahaha!' (Relating to Spooky) *'Ok, I will give you a hint. ' **'Without it, I'm dead.' **'If I'm not, then I'm behind.' **'What am I?' **'That didn't go very well... '(Relating to Ahead) * Why are you still here ** You're so stubborn ** Stubborn as a fox ** Wait, that's not right! ** Gah, I forgot the word ** Those animals that are stubborn ** Nevermind... '(Relating to ''Mule) * '''It does get lonely sometimes ** It's so quiet... ** Except for the annoying music ** Just keeps looping ** Over and over and over ** It never ends ** It doesn't have an end ** ...no ending ** That's like 5 hints (Relating to Neverending) The Guard quotes Before the Vault is unlocked, a lock will appear in the settings menu, where tapping it will respond with a notification reading one of the following: *No one seems to be home. *Don't touch! *It's a secret... *zzzZZZ... *Not allowed! *Why u click? *No! *Nothing to see here... *Go away! *Just, stop. *Stop it! Category:Features